


What Sisi Saw

by fimlover66



Series: Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors(minus William) are secret a polycule relationship. Sisi catches Ulrich and Aelita kissing and goes to Yumi and Jeremie, intending to cause drama.
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia & Yumi Ishiyama & Aelita Schaeffer & Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois/Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Series: Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	What Sisi Saw

Jeremie and Yumi were sitting on a bench. A math textbook was open on the girl's lap as the blond was breaking down a problem when Sisi approached the two with a malicious smile plastered on her face. “well, well, aren't you two are just the people I was hoping to find,” she smirked.  
  
“What do you want Sisi, were kind of doing something,” Jeremie spoke dismissively.  
  
“I just saw something that I think you might want to know,” she practically sang those words. “I just saw Aelita and Ulrich kissing,” she stared at them impatiently as Jeremie went back to explaining. Much to Sisi’s disappointment, they were unfazed by Sisi’s “news.”  
  
“Didn’t you two hear me?!” Sisi demanded, stomping her foot in frustration” I said that I saw Ulrich and Aelita were kissing!”  
  
“Yeah, we heard you the first time,” Yumi responded annoyed by her pestering. “I think I understand this, but can you walk me through another one just to be sure?” she requested, turning her attention back to her academically gifted partner.  
  
“Of course, Yumi,” he responded, but before he could start, Yumi smirked and pulled him into a quick kiss.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t like your kisses, but any particular reason why you did that?” he questioned her motives. Yumi was not usually the one to give random kisses, especially in public, as they didn't want their poly relationship being the headline of Kadic News.  
  
“Look,” she laughed pointing at Sisi, as she struggled to understand what was going on. All she could do was just comedically stutter; this gained a chuckle from the genius, as Odd approached them from behind the bench.  
  
“I see that you managed to fry her single braincell,” Odd joked draping his arms around his partners, “how’d you do that?”  
  
“She came over to tell us that Aelita and Ulrich kissed so Yumi kissed me,” Jeremie pushed up his glasses. At this point. the single girl had started to regain her senses, which Odd did not want, so he hopped over the bench and kissed the two of them, laughing at Sisi’s confusion, eventually, she stormed off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos.  
> Please tell me what you thought of this story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Please check out the rest of the series for short stories of all parts of these kids’ poly relationship
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work)


End file.
